Shiroyasha-Yorozuya
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Shiroyasha, Yorozuya—yang manapun, ada satu hal dari Sakata Gintoki yang akan selalu sama./ cover by: Futon


**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **Shiroyasha/Yorozuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tersebutlah seorang legenda Perang Joui, _Shiroyasha_ julukannya. Tak ada musuh dan lawan yang luput dari tebasan pedangnya. Kata menyerah tak ada dalam kamusnya, seperti apapun rintangan yang menghadang, seberapa banyak pun Amanto yang menyerang. Monster putih itu akan terus menari bersama pedangnya.

Kau tahu kenapa dia dijuluki Shiroyasha? Bukan, bukan hanya karena rambut putih keperakannya yang bergoyang tertiup angin tatkala dia berlaga di medan perang. Julukan itu disematkan untuknya karena kau akan melihat refleksi jiwanya yang bersinar terang, putih menyilaukan saat mengayunkan pedang.

Karena bagaimanapun, melindungi jiwanya tetap suci adalah jalan ksatrianya, _bushido_ -nya.

Dia akan mempertahankan segenap hati _bushido_ itu, sama seperti mempertahankan janjinya untuk melindungi segala yang berharga baginya. Janji yang telah diiyakannya saat orang-orang _Bakufu_ menangkap gurunya. Maka dari itu, Shiroyasha tidak boleh gentar!

Shiroyasha tidak boleh gentar, namun sungguh dia ingin menangis hari itu. Dia ingin merutuki segala ketidakberdayaan yang mengungkungnya.

 **Pilih!**

 _Apa pilihanku benar? Apa jawabanku tepat, sensei?_

Hari itu pula untuk pertama kalinya sang guru tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin saat ini matanya telah terpejam damai bersama senyuman lembut khasnya—Shiroyasha tak berani memastikan.

 _Ini yang terbaik, kan, sensei? Jika iya, mengapa wajah Zura dan Takasugi terlihat jauh dari bahagia?_

Shiroyasha memandangi kedua tangannya yang telah berhasil melindungi yang berharga sekaligus membunuh yang _berharga_.

Shiroyasha nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi manusia.

* * *

Dia akan melakukan pekerjaan apa saja demi uang. Yorozuya, sebutannya. Meski demikian tak ada yang istimewa dari pekerjaannya, pun tak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya. Dia hanya (mantan) samurai yang membawa _bokuto_ kemana-mana. Gaya hidupnya santai dan malas, jauh dari hingar-bingar keramaian kota. Sikapnya plegmatis, anti konflik dengan dalih pecinta damai. Kekhawatirannya seringkali hanya terpusat pada JUMP edisi minggu depan.

Tidak banyak yang mengenal pria berambut perak itu.

Kalau kau bertanya pada nenek tua pemilik bar di bawah kediamannya, dia hanya akan menanggapi pertanyaanmu dengan tawa membahana, dilanjutkan dengan kalimat 'dia hanya pengangguran biasa, tak ada yang menarik dari dia.' Mungkin pelayan wanita dengan _nekomimi_ akan ikut menambahkan 'sering menunggak uang kontrakan, pemalas, pekerjaan tidak jelas'. Kalau kau cukup beruntung, robot _maid_ cantik bernama Tama akan ikut pula menambahkan 'Gintoki- _sama_ suka sekali makanan manis—ah, kau mau tambah minuman? Tidak suka oli?'.

Kalau kau cukup berani, tanyakanlah pada para penghuni Yoshiwara. Mereka tidak akan menjawab tentang seberapa sering dia datang ke sana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita, melainkan seberapa sering dia ikut campur dan menjadi penyelamat Yoshiwara. 'Ah, bagaimanapun dia tetap menyebalkan', kira-kira begitulah tambahan komentar dari Pemimpin Hyakka.

Kau bisa bertanya pada pemuda berkacamata dan gadis China yang bekerja padanya (yang harus menunggu waktu lama sebelum mendapat uang gajian). Kau bisa bertanya pada kakak dari pemuda berkacamata itu, karena dia juga mengenalnya. Kau bisa bertanya pada petinggi Shinsengumi, pada ketua Yakuza maupun ketua klub Kamakko, pada mekanik nomor satu di Kabuki, pada dua ninja di Oniwabanshu, pada pewaris keluarga Yagyuu, atau pada salah satu pemimpin pemberontak dan 'hewan' peliharaannya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, _tidak sedikit_ yang mengenal pria berambut perak itu.

Perang Joui telah lama dia lupakan, sudah tak ambil pusing lagi melihat Amanto bebas berkeliaran. Orang-orang pun tidak mengenalnya sebagai seorang veteran, hanya pria biasa. Pria biasa yang bahkan hanya dengan sebatang bokuto akan rela berdiri di barisan terdepan untuk melindungi mereka yang berharga.

Shiroyasha, Yorozuya—yang manapun, ada satu hal dari Sakata Gintoki yang akan selalu sama.***

 **.**

" _ **Then and now, what I protect has never changed."—Sakata Gintoki**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Setelah berbulan-bulan memikul beban mental buat nulis di fandom ini akhirnya terlaksana juga :') Oke, telat banget kalo saya bilang lagi tergila-gila sama fandom Gintama (karena emang telat juga ngikutinnya T^T)

Iya tahu, ini random banget. Gak ada plot sama sekali, hahaha. Niatnya sih buat pemanasan aja biar lebih semangat nulis, terutama di fandom ini :3

Terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya membaca fiksi super-random ini. Silakan ninggalin jejak, ya XD

— _ **Moon Waltz.**_


End file.
